Radio Rebel
by IDunnoWhatName
Summary: Annabeth Chase, is Radio Rebel at home, but in school, she is a regular normal student. Superstar Percy Jackson is gonna try to find out who Radio Rebel is and when he does, will sparks fly or will Annabeth just be a normal teenager? Percabeth of course. Rated T just in case. I don't own the cover image FYI.
1. THE WORLD IS ENDING

**Hello people! Fanfiction here! Um. Enjoy and review! Go… Eagles!**

**Disclaimer: Mikasa2o don't own any characters. Based on Radio Rebel. Ahfkldfalkdsjfakdjf;a**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I walked into Goode High School as Annabeth Chase.

"Annie!" I twirled around and jumped out of the way before my best friend Thalia could jump on me. She was wearing her normal killer outfit.

"Guess what," she said. "There's this new punk of a girl named Radio Rebel and she's got killer beats." I looked at her in terror.

"Thalia Grace is perky! THE WORLD IS ENDING. What's next, Percy Jackson's gonna try to find out who Radio Rebel is?" I said sarcastically.

"Annie! How'd you know that he is going to find out who Radio Rebel is? I thought you don't listen to IHeartRadio." **(A/N What? A girl gotta hear music right?) **

"Really?" I said truly surprised. Cause I didn't even know that.

"_The _Percy Jackson? #1 popstar is going to try to find out who I- I mean um, who Radio Rebel is?" I asked. I was really nervous and all and Im pretty sure Thalia will kill me if she knew that I, Annabeth Chase, is Radio Rebel.

"Ye-" Then the bell rang.

"Listen Annie. I'll tell you everything about it After school. I can't afford another late skip. Id be held back."

"What about free period?" I smirked already knowing the answer.

"Um…. Im a little preoccupied" She said zipping towards her English class. I knew she was gonna be with her boyfriend, Nico Di'Angelo. He's an emo kind of guy. Has a sister named Bianca who recently died. It's kind of sad, but I guess there a good match. **(A/N I was going to ship Thaleo, but Viviantran20 told me not too. And that I know some of you, **_**some of you, **_**like Thalico better)**

I practically flew to my honors math class. I didn't know why I had math in the morning. It just makes me mad. I don't know why **(A/N I hear you Chase, I hear you. Im in Honors Math too!)**

I made it in time just to hear somebody mutter Radio Rebel. I mentally smiled at myself.

"Annabeth? Annabeth? Are you here?" I heard Mr. Dodds asked looking around.

"Oh. I'm here Mr. Dodds"I replied. It's kind of funny that Mr. Dodds teaches Honors Math while Mrs. Dodds teaches normal math. **(A/N Goode one Annabeth! Haha ****Goode****!)**

Katie Gardener passed out some worksheets and I completed them in two minutes. I stared out the window knowing my classmates won't finish their work until the end of the period. I thought back to the conversation that I recently had with Thals. _He's going to find out who Radio Rebel is. _I smiled at myself. _He's probably thinks that Radio Rebel is some popstar. Unfortunately, it's me. _My smile wavered. Finally the period ended and I handed in my worksheet.

**-TimeSkip-**

I took out my keys and unlocked the door. See, my mom and step-dad live together while my dad and step-mom live somewhere else. _Why'd tell you guys that? It's because I wanted you guys to know._ Luckily my mom and Apollo were out on a date. **(A/N Didn't see that one did ya?)**He told me he had a son, but he forgot what his name was because my mom was so breathtaking. Eww. I raced up to my room and turned on my techy stuff. Wonder why my mom never asked anything about my room? Well, I told her that it was a gift from my dad which technically is and I also said that I don't want her to be so nosey, so she turned on her heel s and walked away not saying anything. My dad was a touchy subject. Thalia didn't call me like she said she would so...

I put on my headphones and said through the mic, "This, is Radio Rebel!"

**How was it? Goode? haha**

**-Mikasa**


	2. Fans are CRAZY

**Omg peps! Sorry for the short chapter. I just got a lot of people following this story. I'm gonna update at least every week unless I have classes ok? No guarantees. I don't own the characters and the plot is basically going to be like the movie, but I'm gonna give it some twists. I don't own the IHeartRadio too. Anyways, while Annabeth's at school, I wanna right what Percy's doing so...**

**Chapter 2**

**Percy Pov**

"This is Percy Jackson nationwide popstar live on IHeartRadio. What happens to bring you here Mr. Jackson?" Ryan Seacrest said.

"As you know, there is this new girl under the name Radio Rebel and nobody knows a thing about her and I find her interesting so I'm gonna find out who she is." I simply said.

"Are you going to search all over America?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, my man Travis here will help me and we will be searching highschools all over America, as you said. We will start at California first. We didn't really think about what high school were going to first so it'll just be a surprise."I said.

"You heard that people? This is Percy Jackson worldwide popstar is going to be at your highschool searching for Radio Rebel. Man, it's been wonderful having you here Mr. Jackson." Ryan said

"Please, call me Percy." I replied

"Thanks Percy. See you next time." Ryan said

I waved goodbye to him and walked out of the recording room.

"That was awesome man." Travis said as he swung his arm over my shoulder.

"Really? Was I sweating or anything" I asked. He chuckled.

"So you've never been nervous for any of your performances and you're nervous for just being on the radio?"

"It's different" I said as I put my arms up for defense.

"Whatever dude." I smiled. I put my hand in my pocket just to make sure my wallet was there.

"Travis..." I said wearily. He gave up and gave me my wallet back.

"Thank you" I said as he pouted. Very mature.

By now we reached the front doors. I looked out of the window.

"Travis... We got trouble." I said as my smile wavered. Outside where our limo was, a huge crowd of girls were screaming my name. I know you'll be probably thinking that a limo was huge for me and Travis but my dad insisted. Haven't seen him ever since I started my career. Travis turned on his iPhone and started calling Argus, our security man.

"Argh! He won't pick up." My manager complained.

"Wait, I have an idea. Percy, take your shirt off." he commanded.

"What?" I asked thinking he was out of his mind.

"Just do what I say." I took off my shirt revealing my fantastic six-pack abs. I've always been proud of them. Travis opened the door and pushed me outside. Immediately, the crowd of girls noticed me and ran my way. I tried to go back inside but Travis somehow locked the door. He waved the keys in his hand and smiled teasingly. I pouted but he already ran to the back door. As the girls crowed me, I saw some paparazzi taking pictures of me. I knew it would go on every magazine in the world. Sometimes I wonder why Travis is even my manager. I made out a picture of Travis sneaking towards the limo. In a few seconds the limo was started and the driver drove right next to me. The window scrolled down and I saw Travis smirk.

"Hop in." He said and I did as told. I closed the door as some girl said she was my girlfriend. I looked at my tattered pants. Travis passed me my shirt which I gladly put on and we went on home.

-TimeSkip-

"I can't believe you did that to me." I said angrily as I stepped into me and Travis's luxurious mansion in California. Who knew fans could make me so angry. I was usually a cool mood guy.

"Listen, we could have been stuck there forever." he said.

"I gonna freshen up and then we'll have lunch at Hard Rock." I said as walked inside the elevator that goes up to my bathroom. I had my own bathroom because Travis takes along time to dress up. I mean, Travis takes an hour for just changing and picking clothes. After I took a quick cold shower and went downstairs. As always, he wasn't there. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee.

-30 minutes later-

I heard my ringtone Battle Scars and picked my phone up.

_Perce, don't leave me. Im showering. -TS  
><em>  
>As on due, the shower turned on. I could just tell. I don't know how. My mom said that I was one of a kind. Now I just have to wait.<p>

**Annabeth Pov  
><strong>  
>"C'mon Annie" Thalia whined through my IPhone.<p>

"I'm still mad at you for not calling me earlier like you said" I replied.

"I'm gonna make it up to you by driving you to Hard Rock." She said

"Fine" I said giving up

"I'll be there in seven." She said cutting the line.

**Im sooooo sorry if the chapter is bad. I thank everybody who reviewed/favorite/followed this story. As for Hunter10600****'s request, no A/N were in this chapter. Anyways here are the couples that I picked will be in this chapter**

**Percy * Annabeth**

**Thalia * Nico**

**Travis * Katie**

**Jason * Piper**

**These are just a few and they are temporary. TEMPORARY! Um… in the next chapter I don't know if they *wink* are gonna meet yet. It depends if you guys review. IM ABSOLUTELY SORRY AGAIN IF THIS CHAPTER IS BAD. I would APPRECIATE ideas that you have. Thx. Peace! (Sorry for th short chappies)**

**-Mikasa**


	3. Take A Hint

**I want you guys to know that I did not mean to review this story so I can have more reviews. Wait...does that even sound right? Anyways, enjoy and I NEED MORE IDEAS! In this chapter, they WILL meet. I WENT TO LINVILLA ORCHARDS TODAY!**

Chapter 3

**Annabeth Pov  
><strong>*Beep* I hurried down the porch steps to Thalia's BMW. I was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a gray tank top.

"Took you long enough." I muttered as I got in the car.

"Whatever." Thals said. I turned on the radio and immediately music came through the speakers.

"Jeez Thals" I said as I lowered the volume. The song 'Wings' by Little Mix came up and me and Thalia sang the song

(T) Mama told me not to waste my life  
>(A) She said spread your wings my little butterfly<p>

(T) Don't let what the say keep you up at night  
>(A) And if they give you shhhhh<br>(Both) Then they can walk on by

(T) My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
>(A) And I can't hear a sound<br>(T) but you just keep on running up your mouth  
>(A) Yeah<p>

(A) Walk, walk on over there  
>(T)Cause I'm too fly to care<br>(A) Oh yeah

(A) Your words don't mean a thing  
>(T) I'm not listening<br>(A) All I know is

(Both) Mama told me not to waste my life she said spread your wings my little butterfly  
>Don't let what they say keep you up at night. And they can't detain you, these wings are meant to fly. And we don't let nobody bring us down. No matter what you say it won't hurt me.<p>

(A) Don't matter if I fall from the sky  
>(T) These wings are meant to fly...<p>

**Percy Pov  
><strong>I heard some girls singing and I looked to my right. There was this sexy blonde and a hot chick. I tapped Travis but he doesn't look up. He's busy texting his girlfriend-Katie Gardener. She has a weird last name but Travis says that makes her one of a kind. I pressed my ear against the window and I could make out a few words. A minute later I realized the lyrics were from Wings by Little Mix. I did a little research on my IPhone. A group of four girls who auditioned for the X factor but we're not chosen until the last minute to be a band. X Factor winners in 2011. I heard a buzz and it meant that we were almost there. I'm guessing the girls who were singing were going to Hard Rock too because they were, pretty much following the route.

I was in disguise so that fans won't KILL me. I was weren't a black hoodie and my raven hair stuck out even more and Epic Threads jeans.

We pulled into the parking lot and I saw the girls heading in the restaurant. We were in line just chilling. We were seated next to each other so that was news. I don't know why. It just feels right when I'm thinking of her. Ugh. It's probably that she's a blonde. The waitress came and I ordered a burger and some fries and a Dr. Pepper while Travis ordered a garden salad and a coke See, ever since Travis dated Katie, I mentioned her, he has been a vegetarian. I kills me to see him like this. We used to stuff our mouths full with fries and burgers. We even had contests.

The waiter went away to get us some drinks. I saw two guys approaching the girls. I leaned closer to hear the conversation.

"Hey ladies. I'm Alex and my friend here is Tony." The guy with caramel hair said.

"Can we sit with you guys? You look bored and we hope to entertain you." The guy With black hair smirked moving closer to the goth girl.

**Thalia Pov**  
>"Can we sit with you guys? You look bored and we hope to entertain you." Said the so-called Tony guy. He was moving closer to me and it was really killing me. I was about to soccer punch him when Annabeth kicked my leg and we had a silent conversation.<p>

_Don't you punch him_ -AC  
><em>Why not?<em> -TG

It took me a second to remember. We had countered this problem several times. I nodded and Annabeth seemed pleased with herself.

"We want to entertain you too." Annabeth said sexily. This got them where we wanted them. Me and Annabeth stood up and walked to the soundboard where the DJ was sitting.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked.

"We'd like to sing 'Take a Hint'" Annabeth said proudly. The DJ nodded and the music cranked up. We walked on stage confident like the girls we were. I heard so e wolf whistles which makes me gag. If Nico was here, he'd send all the men here to hell the hard way.

(Both) La la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<p>

(A) Why am I always hit by the boys I never like  
>I can always see them coming from the left or from the right<br>(T) I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just try' na to be polite  
>But it always seems to bite me in the...<p>

(A) Ask me for the number  
>Yeah, you put me on the line<br>(T) You think that we should hook up  
>But I think that we should not<p>

(A) You had me at 'Hello', then you open up your mouth  
>(Both) And then, it started going south<br>Oh!  
>Take your hands off my hips<br>'Fore I punch you in the lips  
>Stop you're staring at my...hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink<br>Let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La la la...<br>T-Take a hint  
>La la la...<p>

(A) I guess you still don't get it so let's start from the top  
>(T) You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was 'Stop'<br>*we started making our way towards the boys who were too oblivious to think that it was meant for the*

(A) And if I had a dime for every name you just dropped  
>(T) You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht<br>Oh!  
>(Both) Get your hands off my hips<br>'Fore I punch you on the lips  
>Stop you're staring at my...Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink<br>Let me tell you what I think  
>I think you should use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La la la...<br>T-Take a hint, take a hint  
>La la la...<p>

(A) What about 'No' don't you get?  
>(T) So go and tell your friends<br>(Both) I'm not really interested

(A) It's about time you're leavin'  
>(T) I'm gonna count to three<br>And open up my eyes and  
>(Both) You'll be gone<p>

(T) One...  
>(A) Get your hands off my...<br>(T) Two…  
>(A) Or I'll punch you in the...<br>(T) Three….  
>(A) Stop staring at my... Hey!<p>

(Both) Take a hint, take a hint  
>I am not your missing link<br>Let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>Woah!  
>*the boys finally realized but we didn't let them go yet. By now, the people went wild*<p>

Get your hands off my hips  
>'Fore I punch you in the lips<br>Stop your staring at my...Hey!  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La la la...  
>T-Take a hint, take a hint<br>La la la...

The crowd broke in cheering and wolf-whistles and the boys raced each other out of the restaurant. I caught a certain green eyed guy who was looking at Annabeth. I swear I've seen those eyes before.

Percy Pov  
>Me and Travis wolf-whistled for the girls and the one with the black chopped hair? I think she caught my glance. I was scared she would blow my cover but she just turned away with her eyebrows scrunched up. Travis put down a ten-dollar tip and motioned me to go. I put my hand up and walked to where the girls were sitting. I took out my card and gave it to the blonde. I walked away as she read it. I could just imagine her shocked face in my mind.<p> 


	4. Why do boys have to be so complicated?

**Im sooooo sorry I didn't update as usual as I did. I was really busy with summer projects and baptism. Should I write another story? Also, I NEED SOME IDEAS so review as much as you can. Enjoy! (The next chapter is going to be short, but I'll update recently)**

**Chapter 4**

**Annabeth Pov**

I woke up earlier today. I looked at the two passes on bedstand.

_Percy Jackson_

_Backstage Pass_

_July 22, 2014_

Thalia is gonna freak once she sees this. She was there when I got the passes but I didn't let her see it. She's been bugging me all night. I took my phone and looked at it.

**50 MISSED CALLS**

**72 TXTS **

_Thalia. _ Im thinking of changing my phone number. I pushed the thought out of my mind. That's too much work. I know im very smart, but you gotta be tired at some point right? Right?

I changed into my shorts that barely covered my a** and a showy t-shirt. I put on my mascara and gray converse and jogged to school.

When I was almost there, I saw a crowd of people gathering around the front door. I saw lights, cameras, reporters everywhere. The curious person I am, I walked to the crowd. I caught a glimpse of black raven hair and I felt like the world stopped. It took me two seconds to recover my composure. I turned around and started speed-walking towards the other entrance to the school.

"Hey! Blonde" I heard someone call me. I hated being called a blonde.

"What?" I hissed. There was this blond guy leaning against the school wall. He had a scar on his face.

"I was wondering if you, uh, nevermind" I softened.

"Do you need help with something?" I asked sweetly.

"Look, Im failing math. And…yesterday, I saw you go to Honors and I was hoping if you could tutor me?" He asked.

Im guessing this guy doesn't need help most of the time. And I was really happy cause I've kinda liked this guy a long time ago and that I was glad it wasn't Percy. I completely forgave him for calling me a blonde.

"Sure. My house, today, afterschool? Meet me at my locker." I said.

"Sweet. See you then" He waved and went in the building.

I skipped into school happily, completely forgetting that _the_ Percy Jackson is at my school.

"Annie!" Oh gods.

"Thals!" I said sarcastically.

"Guess who I saw in front of school?" She asked clearly thinking that I didn't see a huge mob.

"Percy Jackson" I said like it was no big deal.

"It's-Wait, how'd you know?" she asked.

"Hey babe" I saw some hands go on Thals waist and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Nico" I greeted. Thalia gave him a quick peck on the lips-well, I think it was meant to be quick.

"Hey! No PDA!" I heard Mrs. Dodds yell as she walked pass us. Apparently, the love birds didn't hear her. I made a gagging noise and they finally broke apart blushing. They bell rang.

"Finally!" I said exaggerating. Nico punched playfully on my arm.

"No biggie" I saw Thalia turn redder. And I knew it wasn't because she was embarrassed.

"See you ladies at lunch" He waved goodbye and turned on his heels and left.

"Thalia-" I started.

"It's ok" She said. She walked away, leaving me by myself in the empty hallway.

_Why do boys have to be so complicated?_

**SORRY for the short chapter. I didn't write Percy's pov **_**yet**_**. I decided to break it into two short short chapters. Asian style. Anyways should I write another story? Or should I just continue with this one? If I do write a story, then I wont get to update this recently. I NEED IDEAS! WHERE ARE YOU IDEAS?**

**-Mikasa**


	5. Why do girls have to be so complicated?

**Alright! Who loves music? I do. Were you ever in a car and the music was so loud that your heart is beating very loudly? I know I did. The people who usually do that are teens. So if you haven't read the bottom part on the last chapter, Im going to divid a big chapter into two parts so I hope you like it. Also I NEED MORE IDEAS! Who plays volleyball? **

**Chapter 5 **

**Percy's Pov**

I woke up early today so that I can go in without anybody noticing. Thanks to Travis.

-Flashback-

"_Travis! Where are you man?" I said as I opened his bedroom door._

"_Don't-" Too late. I pushed open the door and there was Travis. Shirtless on top of a horrified Katie. _

"_Its not what-" Katie started but got interrupted when Travis kissed her full-power. _

"_Ok. Well I'm just gonna…" I shut theh door a little too loudly. Who am I kidding. I was way too loud. _

_-An hour later-_

_While Travis was making out with his girlfriend, I had to finish my new song for the concert tomorrow. I was really hoping to impress the blond girl._

_I'll be lounging on my couch_

_Just chilling in my snuggie_

_Ugh. _

_Travis busted into my room red-headed. _

"_Sup. How is the session?" I asked not really caring. _

"_Because of you, she wont be making out with me right now you piece of sh*t!" He yelled. I nodded my head turning back to finish my song._

"_You know what? I have a better idea then to scream at you." He was acting very mysterious but I was too stressed out to care._

-Flashback-

And guess what he did? He told Teen Magazine that _I_ was going to Goode High. Yay me!

As I was swarmed by my hyper fans, I caught a glimpse of blond hair. No way is she in this school. Hopefully. Finally, the cops came and drove the crazy people away. Don't get me wrong, I love my fans but sometimes they are c to the r to the a to the z to the y. _Crazy._

Speaking of fans, Im pretty sure my tickets are all sold out. I wonder how many girls will be there. Who am I kidding? It's gonna be crazy tonight. I hope the Blondie will come. Sure she's a stranger and I don't know her name yet but maybe she'll come. She has a great voice and I hope my manager can sign her a contract. Oh, and her friend too.

"Percy! PJ!" Travis yelled through a bullhorn distracting my thoughts. I really don't want to go through surgery for my ear anytime soon.

"What?" I snapped. Travis busted out laughing.

"Haha. Really? Fans? The best you got?" I said mocking him.

"That's phase one. I got nine more for you." He said.

"Great just great"

_Why do girls have to be so complicated?_

**This, is probably the shortest chapter in the world. The name of the chapter didn't really reflect to the chapter but I hope its okay. Anyways, tonight, I hope to write a new story. Im probably going to add a murder problem to this story in the next chapter. Muahaha. PEACE OUT!**

**-Mikasa**


	6. Meet the Drama Queen

**Im kinda losing interest in writing this story so you have to help me. I haven't updated in a while because I was reading other stories. And I was also working on a chapter for my new story, drum roll please… Percabeth at 't blame a girl for reading some stories. Anyways, im stressed and tired. Who wants to go the WildWood? :)**

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth Pov**

Principal Zeus has declared a school meeting. Yayyy (note the SARCASM). Any who, I was pretty sure it was about Percy Jackson until,

"I have called you all to discuss your _prom_," Uh-oh. I didn't even consider going to prom. Besides, who wants to ask a girl who barely talks in school. I always sit at the back. And the only person who I talk to is Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and Malcom. My step-brother. I heard some oohs. I was pretty sure half of it was the boys.

"Anyways, when you go back to homeroom, your teachers will give you a certain list of rules and regelation." Dean Zeus continues, "After the teachers and I have had a long and preposterous meeting, we've decided that we are not going to chaperone you." I heard some yeses and people nodding their heads agreeing. They stopped after the Dean put his hand up. Motioning for silence. "But we will have cameras. We will not look at them unless there is a problem. I also want to say that I have been seeing a lot of PDA and I wish to stop that. Some people, might find it _disturbing_." He said disturbing like it left distaste in his mouth which I certainly think amusing.

"Also, I have noticed that some of you have met my personal favorite people." my Dean said, motioning to the popstar and his, I guess manager. They stood up and waved. My instincts took over and I quickly covered my ears. I could hear the whole auditorium yelling his name. I don't know how they don't get ear surgery.

After the screaming and yelling and the fans who were going to jump on Percy died. Literally, they fainted. The school had to call 911.

"Thank you for having us here. It is a pleasure to stay here and get to know all of you," Percy started.

"As you know, I am here to _investigate_, who Radio Rebel truly is. If things go well, I might just stay here for your prom." He stated. After the school meeting, I went back to homeroom thinking about Percy staying for prom. Prom. _Prom_.

"Oh my gods," I muttered to myself. Well, technically it was meant for only me.

"So , Annie," I winced at the nickname. I turned around faced to the guy that asked me to tutor him.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. My name i-"

"Hold up, how do you know people call me 'Annie'?" I interrupted.

"What? You think I don't know your name because we've never talked before?" He asked.

"I stand corrected." I nodded my head. Usually, I would never give up, but with this guy it's different. I kind of like it.

"Anyways, my name is Luke," He motioned for me to introduce myself.

"Oh- um, my name is um, Annabeth. My name is Annabeth." I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you," He held out his hand. I hesitated for a moment and decided it was just a hand shake. Boy was I wrong. He took my hand and kissed it. OH MY G-O-S-H! He was-

"I was pretty sure that I didn't mention what time or day that we were going to have our study date." He said.

"Study date?" I asked amused. I saw panic in his eyes but it quickly disappeared.

"Yeah- you know, a study date." Now it was his time to stutter.

"Then when is our _study date_?" I asked happily. Happily? Oh my gods.

"Mr. Castellan and Ms. Chase, what do you think you're doing in my class?" All eyes turned to me. I was surprised that I caught a pair of sea green eyes. It lingered for a moment but I looked away. "Detention for you," Mrs. Dodds gestured to Luke. "And since you're my perfect student Ms. Chase, I will pass for you. Better think about it the next time you talk." She said.

After my math teacher started teaching again Luke leaned over, "Today; my house; 4 pm" He said and then he looked back to the board like nothing happened. Oh my G-O-S-H. Luke was asking him me out. Holy Jesus.

**I would have extended this chapter but I haven't updated in a long time and I don't want to lose you guys. Anyways, the next chapter will be written at Luke's house. He does not have a crazy mother and his father will be Hermes. His mother's name is going to be Mary. And, for a treat, the next chapter is going to be very long. If it isn't the next, then chapter eight will be long. Thx and PEACE OUT!**

**-Mikasa**


	7. The ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Author's Note that you have to READ. **

**I know that some of you will just go back and on to the next chapter but you have to read this. I have decided to write a new story because you guys won't even give you ideas! Its's really annoying sometimes. I'm hoping my new story: Percabeth at Goode, will change that. The tittle is just Percabeth at Goode. I hope you guys will check it out and that you will love it. Also, I thank everyone who has read, reviewed and mostly enjoyed Radio Rebel. I will continue writing that story but, I wont update recently because of my new story. Thank you for your cooperation. Oh my gods, I sound like my principal. PEACE OUT and LOVE JESUS!**

**-Mikasa**


	8. Lunch Time is Drama Time

**Sup pepps. Got nothing to say excepet for: read 'Percabeth at Goode' and review. Who's enjoying their summer? Im not :( . Too many things to do to get your brain not mushed up. That's what my teachers and family members say. Here is the next story for yas.**

**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth Pov**

The day went by fast and I realized that Percy is in the same class as me in fourth period. Yay.

Finally lunch came and I sat with Thalia and Nico as usual until _they_ came. Luke, the boys, and the girls came over, obviously looking for trouble.

Calypso aka world's biggest drama queen ever alive, bent down and whispered, "Annabeth, I know you're Radio Rebel. Stop the act slut." Out of the corner of my eye, Thalia stood up but I motioned her to sit back down. She might even kill me. Thals never backs down to a fight. Even if the guy is a sumo wrestler.

I see Luke lean over and I actually was glad. A guy finally took interest in me, not that I mind keeping to myself.

I stood up to my best friend's delight. Her mood was suddenly changed. "Listen Calypso, I have to tickets to Percy Jackson's concert tonight," I shouted loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. I felt like the whole cafeteria has eyes on me. I heard somebody wolf whistle. I looked at Luke and he smiled, not noticing his girlfriend glaring at him.

I glanced at Thalia who looked like she was gonna faint. By now everyone was listening. "And I will not, repeat am not going to let you ruin my mood." I said, ending it with a killer glare. The whole cafeteria fell silent. Man I feel good.

Percy Pov

I glanced at Annabeth. I finally had the time to ask a guy her name. Trust me, it's really hard to make time if you're a nationwide pop star. Also if you have more than seven billion fans screaming your name twenty – four seven. (If any of you don't know what twenty – four seven is, it's the whole weekend).

I saw her talking to a hot girl with a really amazing tank top. I see the so called Luke guy in the background, leaning a little too close to my liking.

He was looking at her at um, places he should not look at. I mean, she doesn't wear anything showy, but you can see her bra curve. She looks like an an—Percy Jackson, snap out of it. In other words she looks sexy. I see girls naked all the time, trust me, girls will do anything to have sex with you. If you're like me, or you're really popular.

She stood up all of a sudden and said loud enough for me to hear, "Listen Calypso, I have tickets to Percy Jackson's concert tonight," Luke wolf whistled and I see Calypso glare at him, but he didn't seem to notice. I'm guessing that's his girlfriend.

She continued, "And I am not, repeat am not, going to let you ruin my mood." She said, ending it with a glare. Man, if looks could kill, that girl Annabeth is arguing is toast. Suddenly the cafeteria fell into a deep silent treatment. Not for long though.

Suddenly girls thrust themselves at me. I see Calypso come over and take her tank top off. Holy Zeus, she's got big boobs. I was staring at her and she smirked. A couple girls saw me and they started taking off their shirts too. Luckily, the dean came and gave them all dentention slips, except for Calypso. I'm guessing that's her dad.

**Annabeth Pov**

I see Calypso head for Percy. She stopped and took off her tank top. Luke grimaced but softened when I kissed him. It was meant to be a short kiss, but Luke changed it. When we pulled away, I made sure nobody saw us.

I saw Percy stare at her, and I understood. It's not every day, you see a girl with a great quality of boobs in front of your face. I was kind of mad at Percy, wait, is that jealous? No, that could not be.

Quickly, some girls decided to take off their shirts too. Some guy, I think, called the dean and the crazy fan girls quickly ran away. Thank you Zeus! I didn't know if I could take it anymore.

I noticed that the drama queen herself didn't get a detention slip.

Luke saw what I was looking at and said, "Zeus is her father." Clearing things up for me. Oh. _Oh_. Lucky her, that deceitful little brat.

"Annie! I will bring you to Tartarus myself! How could you not tell me you had tickets to _his_ concert?" Thalia screamed at me.

I motioned to Nico who looked a little heartbroken. Thalia saw, and pecked him on the lips quickly and turned back to me. She put her hands on her hips and her face said: I will kill you if you don't have a good explanation.

"If you kill me you won't have these passes." I said, pulling out two flashy passes.

"You are officially forgived," Thalia said, after I handed over the passes.

After she went to Nico, Luke came towards me. " I just broke up with Calypso," he said motioning to the girl, sucking up Percy's face. I quickly turned back to Luke when I saw her hands roaming Percy's body.

"Babe, why didn't you tell me that you were going to the concert?" He asked clearly mad at me. He took out a ticket and flashed me a smile. I squealed and jumped at him. He was surprised at first but, responded twirling me around.

"So, are we officially a couple?" I asked calmly. Inside, I was cartwheeling and jumping around. He leaned in and kissed me. It was two minutes I think, maybe more.

"Did that answer your question?" He asked. We were about to kiss again but, the stinkin' bell had to ring. I heard Luke cursing in, wait, is that Latin?

"I'll meet you at the front at the end of the day?" He asked. I nodded, completely speechless that he just kissed me.

"So, Annie, you have something you want to tell me?" Thals said. I rushed to class blushing like it was painted on my face.

**How was it? I wanted Annabeth to go on the radio in the next chapter but I cant! The next chapter will be featuring Luke and Annabeth's study date. And also THEIR FIRST DATE. Don't worry people, it is going to be Percabeth!**

**-Mikasa2o**


	9. DownHill

**There aren't a lot of events in this story. It's just… other stuff. So this is going to be stretched. And im very sorry I didn't update for a while. But since a lot of people have been favoring this story, I was encouraged to finish it till the end. Im not sure how long I'll make you wait for the next chapter but im already working on it so YAY for you guys. **** If you guys don't like kissing scenes or stuff like that please skip this. In the next chapter, I will tell you what happened minus the physical things. Don't worry it's PG13. **

**Annabeth POV**

I met Luke at the front entrance of our school. My heart dangerously close to popping out.

"Wait, don't you have detention?" I asked suspiciously. "Yeah, but I just met up with Mrs. Dodds. I told her that I had a tutoring session with you and she was surprised- to say the least. She said she was impressed and let me skip," he explained.

"Do you have a car?"

"Yeah but it's an old jeep," I replied embarrassed.

"It's okay, I can get us a limo. I'll just tell my dad to bring your jeep home. I'll do anything for my princess," he leaned down and pecked my lips. Butterflies erupted.

He grabbed my hand and led me outside to where a limousine parked. The window rolled down and appeared a middle aged man. "Sup Connor," Luke did a fist pump with the guy and introduced me.

"You finally broke up with that wrench?" Connor asked.

Luke nodded but didn't say anything. _That's weird_ but I decided to let it go.

Connor pressed a button and the door opened automatically.

I gasped in awe as I got in. The limo was dark besides the dark blue lights. There was an aquarium, leather seats, a mahogany table and liquor on it.

"You like it?" I sensed a nervousness in his voice.

"Yes I like it," Luke let out a breath. He leaned down to kiss me. _Wait, wont Connor see us?_ But Luke used that moment to insert his tongue. I tried to move back but he wouldn't let me. Instead, he pressed my waist closer to him, his other hand going inside my shirt.

"What is it," he murmured with his lips still sucking mine. I finally got the strength to push him back.

I motioned Connor. "Don't worry, there's a glass there. We'll see him but he wont see us," he smirked mischievously, "Plus, it's soundproof,"

Faster than lightning, his lips found mine and thrusted his tongue into my mouth. I gasped. I've never had a boyfriend before so it's a first time thing for me. I felt Luke smirk, obviously happy about the sound I made.

I felt his hand go up my shirt and reached my bra clip. Suddenly, this is all too much for me. I moved back.

"Wait, I'm not ready for this," I looked at Luke but his eyes are on my swollen lip. His eyes full of disappointment and lust. It just felt wrong that I guy I knew since kindergarten finally talked to me years later. Can't stand him pouting, I blurted out something I never thought I'd ever say to a guy I just met.

"Give me some time. Maybe I'll be ready next time," his smirk came back, telling me he had something in mind. I didn't know if I was supposed to be nervous or happy but I was definitely feeling excited. On the whole ride to his house, my worries about Percy trying to find Radio Rebel slowly disappeared.

We went back to our make out session but this time it was rougher than the last.

**-TimeSkip-**

"This is your house?" I said in awe.

"No, my father gave this house to me. When I was small, in the summer, we used to go here to barbeque and all that kind of stuff before my dad broke up with my mom and became a womanizer."

"Oh," Luke took out his keys and unlocked the door. We walked hand in hand, and Luke's other hand went down to my lower back, almost on my butt. Out of excitement, I squeeze his hand. The only thing I got from that was his hand going lower.

"Let me show you to your room," He said and we headed to the elevator.

"Wait- my room?" I asked. We never said I was going to live here. I was only here for a study date.

"Princess, my house has seven floors. Half of the floors have nothing on it. I can make some space for you," Luke said as he kissed my head.

The elevator opened and I squealed. Luke squeezed my butt and I was sure he was going to do it again if I did anything. Right after the elevator closed, Luke's lips were on mine and his hands traveled my body.

I didn't realize the elevator doors opened until i heard something that sounded like glass break. We broke apart and saw a beautiful lady with blond hair and bright, white teeth. By the clothes she was wearing, she has a really good sense of style.

"Mom," Luke looked down embarrassed. Mom? _Mom?_

"Um, hi Ms. Castellan," I said. She stared at me so long I felt like she was looking into my soul.

"What happened to Calypso? You finally broke up with her?" Ms. Castellon said towards Luke.

"No, Annabeth's just tutoring me," _No?_ He hasn't broke up with her yet? Then what the heck am I doing here? I pushed back my tears.

"And if you excuse me mom, we have a lot of studying to do," Luke grabbed my hand and led me towards the bathroom at the end of the hall. He locked the door and pushed me against the wall.

That's when I had it. I was just his little toy. I smacked him hard. "How dare you," I said, wiping my tears.

I turned towards the door but Luke pulled my arm. We were face to face with our bodies glued together. Before I knew it, he pushed me towards the wall-again- and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. I can't admit that I didn't like that.

I wanted to push him back, remind him about the conversation but I didn't find myself to push, to stop. I loved how he treated me so carelessly. I felt his hand go back into my shirt and found my bra clip.

I remembered what I told him. _Give me some time. Maybe next time I'll be ready._ So this was what he was thinking. I used my hands to try and push him off but he grabbed them and put my hands into his shirt.

"LUKE!" the door jerked opened violently.

"This is not studying. In fact, it's the opposite of studying,," Ms. Castellan yelled.

"Unless your studying what your dad does," her eyes softened.

"I'm sorry," I said, wiping tears that I didn't even know existed. "I should get going. I'll never intrude this house ever again," I grabbed my bag and walked towards the elevator. I never heard Luke call my name or anything. He just shut the door and turned on the shower.

"Jerk,"


End file.
